


Dinner and a Show

by megapidgeots



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, honestly just them chatting and being comfortable with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megapidgeots/pseuds/megapidgeots
Summary: Stuffy parties have been a part of Sonia's life almost as long as she can remember. Being with Nessa makes them easier to bear. Watching the other league members stumble around their feelings for each other is an added bonus.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Dinner and a Show

Sonia had been invited to a lot of league parties. Being childhood friends with the (formerly) unbeatable Champion, as well as Magnolia’s granddaughter, sort of ensured she’d have to go to at least once fancy event every month. They were more tolerable now, with Leon as Chairman and thus head organizer. She supposed that he’d been to enough uninteresting, stuffy parties to know how to host a fun one. At the very least, the food was always good.

And she had good company these days, too.

She’d been dating the water-type gym-leader, Nessa, for a little over two years now. They were comfortable, and happy. They discussed moving in together on a regular basis, but with both their careers in flux, now wasn’t the time. Still, they saw each other as often as possible. Nessa would make regular trips to Wedgehurst to bring her lunch, and Leon, the good friend that he was, would look the other way if she did it a little  _ too _ often. They called every night, and they trusted each other. Some folks said they could never handle living half a region away from their partner, but Sonia knew they’d get to live together eventually, and that was enough. 

Nessa brushed against her arm, dark eyes finding her own light ones as a smile quirked at the corners of her mouth. She was dazzling- she always was. Her white dress was form-fitting, her hair loose and tumbling over her shoulders. Nessa usually wore her contacts to official league gatherings, but Sonia always liked her natural eye color better. They were so dark they sometimes looked black. It was mesmerizing, really, especially in a room as well lit as the one they were in, where the light bounced off her eyes in just the right way, and they looked almost amber--

“Darling, you’re staring,” Nessa’s smile widened, scrunching up under her eyes. 

Sonia cleared her throat and took a sip of her ‘non-alcoholic wine’. She tilted the glass. “It’s not my fault you’re gorgeous. Also, isn’t non-alcoholic wine just grape juice?” 

Nessa shrugged and took the glass from her hand. Once she took a sip, she hummed appreciatively. “Yeah, it’s just grape juice. Leon probably just calls it that to make the kids feel better.”

Speaking of Leon-- Sonia looked around the room for the man. It wasn’t hard to find him. Even if he hadn’t had purple hair down to his mid-back, he was always found standing next to the tallest person in the room. Leon was looking down into his glass, the tips of his ears reddened, as he talked to Raihan, who Sonia knew was equally nervous by the way he kept on shoving his hands into his pockets, removing them, and putting them back in. She nudged Nessa and tilted her chin towards them.

Her girlfriend had always described the Galar league as “a bunch of gay losers stumbling over incredibly obvious feelings for each other and refusing to actually do anything about it.” She and Nessa were an exception to this rule, which meant they got to sit back and watch the great Leon and Raihan blush and play with their hands and try not to pass out when the other smiled.

Sonia remembered only two weeks ago, Leon sitting across the table from herself and Nessa, hands folded in front of him, brows furrowed. He was still in his battle tower uniform, having just got off work, and he looked like he was about to unleash a lecture. Except instead, he slumped down and proceeded to rant for a solid ten minutes about every little thing he loved about Raihan. It was sweet, really, but she had almost cried because  _ he  _ started crying, and Sonia had always been a sympathy crier.

At the end of it all, they suggested that he just ask him out, that anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell he was equally interested. Leon had told them it wasn’t that simple. Maybe it wasn’t. Sonia didn’t pretend to understand league politics. 

“Dinner and a show,” Nessa mumbled over the rim of her wine glass. 

Sonia reached up to press a kiss to Nessa’s bare shoulder, and her girlfriend, in turn, leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “I already have to watch my two best friends do this,” Sonia sighed, “and now my assistant and the  _ new  _ champion are making heart eyes at each other. What have I done to deserve this, Ness?” she stuck her lip out in an exaggerated pout, though she couldn’t maintain the expression for long before she started laughing. 

“Come off it, Sunny,” Nessa said, emptying her glass, “you absolutely love the drama of it all.” She did. Mostly. Sometimes she felt bad for how amusing she found it, like she ought to do something, though she knew full well that meddling in other people’s romantic relationships seldom ended well.

Raihan was making some excuse to run his hand through Leon’s hair. Sonia leaned in close to Nessa and whispered, “Oh, Leon, you’ve got something in your lovely soft hair.” Nessa snorted

“Oh, Raihan, your fingers feel so nice, maybe later you can come back to my place and-”

“Ew!” Sonia said, a bit too loudly. Nessa cackled into her hand, eyes once again scrunching up under a wide smile. She loved Seeing Nessa smile like that, so unrestrained. So few people saw it. She felt so, so lucky. “I’ve known them since they were picking their noses- keep it PG, will you?”

“Alright,” Nessa conceded, shifting from Sonia’s side. The fabric of her dress moved like water as she stepped forward and turned to face Sonia. It suited her well. It was gorgeous.  _ She  _ was gorgeous.

Sonia thought, again, that she was very lucky. She put her hands in Nessa’s without needing to be asked. “We should dance, so it’s less obvious that we’re just here to watch and make fun of them.”

It was an excuse, but neither of them said anything about it as they wandered onto the dance floor. Sonia wrapped her arms around Nessa’s neck, and Nessa’s hands found her hips. Sonia reflected on how well the slipped together. How long had they been like this, so easy and natural? She couldn’t remember a time where they weren’t. They swayed gently to the beat, not so much dancing as rocking back and forth, basking in each other's glow.

Sonia poked fun at the others, she teased them, but she hoped they had this one day. She hoped one day, Leon would roll over in the morning and see Raihan drooling on his pillow and be filled with so much love he could burst. She hoped Raihan would eat Leon’s burnt cooking and lie about how good it tastes. She hoped they would experience all those little things that being with Nessa has brought her. 

Because when it was Nessa, waking up with her pillow a bit wet with drool was less gross and more funny, and burnt food maybe didn’t taste so bad. Sonia reached up and pressed her lips to Nessa’s. It was quick and chaste, but regardless more than they usually did in public. When they pulled apart, Nessa smiled.

“You’re getting sentimental.” Nessa whispered, “And Milo and Gordie are over there, practically waiting for us to have a jab at them.” 

“You like it when I’m sentimental,” Sonia shot back. She rested her head on Nessa’s shoulder so she could subtly peek over at the aforementioned pair. Nessa hummed into her hair. 

“I do. Your nose scrunches up- like when you talk about Pokemon naming conventions. It’s the same nose scrunch. It’s cute.”

Sonia hadn’t realized she scrunched her nose. Sometimes, she thought maybe Nessa was coming to understand her more than she understood herself. She didn’t mind that idea. She let Nessa support some of her weight as she watched Milo and Gordie. It was funny. Gordie was usually so cool. Maybe a bit dorky, but he knew how to please an audience, and he always knew what to say in an interview. In terms of cultivating a fanbase, he was second only to Raihan, and there was a good reason for that. 

With Milo, though, he never seemed to know quite what to do with himself, mostly because Milo would sometimes miss the point of his jokes, staring at Gordie with a wide smile and big, blank doe-eyes. It wasn’t that the farmer had no sense of humor, he just wasn’t quick with metaphors, unless they were about harvesting corn, or something like that.

Sonia reflected that that was a bit mean. But he did like a good corn joke. Maybe a bit too much. 

Sonia turned her head away and looked up at Nessa. Her girlfriend offered a smile, but her eyebrows were furrowing in thought. She always got like that when she was focused or worried. It was like her own nose scrunch. “Something wrong?” 

“No,” Ness said, too quickly. Sonia quirked an eyebrow. With a sigh, Nessa added, “maybe. Let’s go to the balcony.”

Sonia couldn’t argue with that. The balcony was her favorite part of any venue. They always had nice views, and the cool night air hit different when you were coming out of a sweaty, packed room. Nessa picked up two slices of red velvet cake as they made their exit, handing one to Sonia as she leaned on the railing. Sonia noticed her girlfriend shiver slightly when the cool metal touched her skin. Sonia looked at her profile for a moment, watched how her dark eyes focused on the horizon.

“I just think sometimes,” Nessa said, spooning cake into her mouth. “It sucks that our lives are so scrutinized, you know? Like, yeah they’re all hopeless, but it’s not like it helps to worry that if you show the slightest hint of affection towards someone, the whole Arceus-forsaken region is gonna know about it.” Nessa took about half the cake slice on her fork and shoved it in her mouth, chewing with such ferocity that one might think that red velvet cake, in particular, had wronged her. Sonia turned so that her back was leaning on the railing and tilted her head backward, squinting up past the smog of the city so that she could make out the faint twinkle of stars.

“Yeah,” she sighed. She took a much smaller bite of her cake before asking, “it seemed so easy for you, when you asked me out. You didn’t seem nervous at all.” 

Nessa chewed the inside of her cheek, “I was nervous after. I couldn’t believe I’d just  _ done that _ .” She paused to smile down at Sonia, her eyes warm. “You’re worth it, though, even if the press is annoying.” She breathed another sigh as the ocean air whipped around them in a sudden gust, causing Sonia to squint against the force of it. “It’s cute sometimes, when people tell you how inspiring you are, all that, but…”

The two of them turned, as if sharing a thought, to look inside. The party is starting to break up now as people worry about arriving back to their respective homes on time. Probably good, since Leon looks like he might pass out at any moment. Raihan is resting a steadying hand on his shoulder, which Sonia reflects is probably hindering the strength of Leon’s knees more than it’s helping. She and Nessa slip down so that they’re sitting on the cool stone floor, their backs pressed against the bars of the railing.

“It’s not fair,” Sonia said, reaching over to twine her fingers with Nessa. Her hands were always a bit chilly, “but I’m glad you decided I’m worth it.”

“How could I not?” Nessa sighed, “you’re right charming when you go off on your little science rants.”

Sonia flushed, “Come off it! You know I can never think of good comebacks to that.”

Nessa chuckled and shrugged. 

Hop was chatting with Leon, probably discussing if he wanted to head back to Postwick. Raihan had his arm around Leon’s shoulders. Hop probably commented on that, because Leon flushed and spluttered. Sonia smiled as Raihan seemed to hold him tighter. Gordie and Milo, she noticed, seemed to be leaving together.

Maybe things would work out.

She felt Nessa twining their fingers together. She blinked up at her girlfriend and smiled softly. Nessa’s eyes were fixed on Leon and Raihan, who were leaned in close now, whispering to each other. 

Nessa turned and leaned in close, pressing her forehead to Sonia’s. Their noses brushed, and Sonia was the one to move forward to kiss her. Where Nessa’s hands were cold, her lips were soft and warm. Sonia sighed into the contact. 

“I love you,” Nessa whispered as they parted.

“I love you, too.” 

She sat back then and leaned her head on Nessa’s shoulder, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. They sat there in silence for a few moments, listening to people shuffle by as the event rapidly drew to a close. 

When Sonia blinked her eyes open and looked around, she found very few people left. She hauled herself to her feet and pulled Nessa after her. Her girlfriend feigned a stumble as an excuse to fall into Sonia’s arms, which resulted in a snort and a kiss to the top of her head, before she stood up properly. 

They worked their way through the emptying hall, thanking the wait staff as they cleared away the remainders of food and drink from the tables. All the league members were gone, leaving only a few delegates who were busy arranging rides to their respective hotels. The hall was near the entrance. All one had to do was exit and go down one flight of stairs, and Sonia wondered if the place had been designed with Leon in mind. He was more sensitive about his terrible lack of direction than he let on, though, so she never asked. 

The two of them stepped back into the cool evening air, but before Sonia could take more than a couple of steps forward, Nessa’s grip on her arm tightened. Sonia furrowed her brow, shooting a questioning look her girlfriend’s way. Nessa nodded her head forward, and following her gaze, Sonia spotted Leon and Raihan.

“Looks like they didn’t need us to interfere after all,” Nessa said. 

Leon was holding Raihan’s hands, facing him with wide, golden eyes that shone in the gloom. Raihan, meanwhile, was biting his bottom lip, unable to meet that teary gaze.

“I’m sorr-” Raihan started.

Leon practically leaped on the taller man, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him down for a messy, aggressive kiss.

“WHOO!” Nessa shouted from next to her. Sonia snorted and slapped her shoulder. Regardless, the two men didn’t seem to notice, as caught up in their moment as they were. Sonia tugged at her wrist, nodding towards a corvicab that was landing in the gardens to the left of the entrance. 

The two of them clambered into it, shivering at the sensation of cool metal through the thin fabric of the dresses. Sonia snuggled in close to her girlfriend and smiled. The two of them spared another glance over at Leon and Raihan, who had their arms wrapped around each other, swaying slowly back and forth.

“They’ll be okay,” Sonia whispered.

“It might be a bit hard,” Nessa said, squeezing Sonia’s shoulder, “but it’ll be worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I whipped up because Twilight Wings made me wanna write Sonnessa. Regardless, I hope you like it! As always I'm on twitter @chesnaughtz. Leave kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
